


Shared Bonds

by fyris, GooseWhiskers



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 76
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Empath, Feel-good, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mutation, Orgasm, Snark, Teasing, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, There was an attempt to undress, Wall Sex, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyris/pseuds/fyris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooseWhiskers/pseuds/GooseWhiskers
Summary: Teasing and banter during a scavenging trip to an old motel takes a turn for the explicit, when Mal grows impatient with the game and decides to make 'hints' a little more obvious to his partner.
Relationships: Male Resident/Male Resident, OC/OC
Kudos: 4





	Shared Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration for Day 29 of Kinktober - Telepathic Bonds

Snickering, Mal poked his head back out of the hotel room. "Think this one's the honeymoon suite." Complete with horrifically gaudy heart shaped bed and matching decor.

What was left of the decor. Hard to make out the specifics of the designer's original intent, under layers of decay and fading, but the gist came through at least. Mal stepped back inside and poked around, rummaging through the space with less care than he'd given the rooms they’d previously searched.

It'd been a long morning. _Hard_ on both of them. Lots of walking. Looting. _Talking_. All kinds of...definitely innocent talking that involved absolutely no inappropriately wandering hands. Nope.

_Hrm._ Frowning, Mal let the cabinet door go, and closed it with the toe of his boot. He hadn't actually looked at anything inside it, although he was pretty—mostly, kind of—sure it was empty. He glanced back towards the main area of the bedroom, which was still visible from where he was standing in the suite's bathroom.

Mal sighed, then called out to Nate, "Y'know we could uh, take a short break? Here, if you want. Might be a good time to ah, _unwind_ a bit—not even any bugs in this one."

“Not _any?_ ” Nate called back skeptically, looking through an empty drawer as if something might magically appear inside it. Nope. He shuffled his feet, two layers of clothes feeling more regrettable now than this morning. _Tight_. 

And doubly so, as the Empathetic bond Nate maintained bled Mal’s concurring opinions back to him. Another perk of the radioactive, mutatous postwar world. Mal could heal a deadly wound in moments. Nate’s brain was a magnet for every sensation and inclination of those around him. Strongest with Mal, which made him difficult to ignore and sometimes harder to read in moments of temptation - when their twin desires spilled and tangled together in Nate’s mind. 

They were here to _scavenge_. Nothing else. Nothing -

Mal frowned, taking a second to figure out if Nate was being oblivious on purpose, then settling for rolling his eyes. Huffing silently, Mal braced a palm against the flat expanse of bathroom countertop, and gave the other half of the room a glance.

"That's not what I—nevermind," He muttered. Shifted, grimacing at the distracting pressure building beneath the front of his pants. Two layers. Of pants.

Teasing and flirting had been fun at first. The novelty started to wear thin after a few hours.

"I meant," Mal said, "This might be a good place to _let off some steam._ "

Not bothering to see if the hints were getting through, Mal opted for something a little less ambiguous. Nate was still out of sight around the corner, but this close, through the link they shared, Mal knew he'd feel this.

One hand still pressed to the counter, Mal's other found its way to the front of his jeans. He rubbed himself a few times, letting out a shaky breath through his nose at the much-welcome friction. Even the additional layers weren't much of an impediment there.

Nate stiffened as his nerves echoed back, message reading though _loud_ and clear. He made a half-grunting sound to stifle an impulsive moan. It was hard to argue with a statement like that. _Very hard._

He appeared in the doorway a moment later, pouting as he leaned against the frame. “Well. It _is_ the honeymoon suite.”

Snickering, Mal shoved both hands in his pockets and innocently turned, leaning back against the countertop. He grinned. "Took you long enough.”

With a skeptical hum, Nate sauntered in and grinned. “You remember that night in hydroponics? Old Mr. Griswald heard the noise, cut things short?” 

One of the more thrilling moments of Nate’s youth. Things seemed so different now. “Wouldn’t mind doing it right this time.”

Mal actually laughed at that, something devious creeping into his expression. "I remember _you_ , tripping and nearly killing yourself trying to run with your pants half down around your ankles."

Nate’s grin inverted under a furrowed brow. “I’m pretty sure that was y-... _No._ You were the one who left yours _behind_. And had to steal them back later to avoid getting caught. Does that sound about right?” He taunted playfully.

Snorting, Mal pushed away from the counter, hands still in his pockets. He took a couple slow steps towards Nate. "Hey, that was _practical_. And I never did get caught, so—" Closer. "That's what matters." _Closer_.

Close enough to kiss. Mal didn't, although the pull was strong enough he half-wondered what he was waiting for.

Nate didn’t know either. “Mmhmm…” And since he couldn’t think of a good reason _not_ to, he closed the last bit of distance. Met Mal with parted mouth and two hands that didn’t seem inclined to waste any time going for his belt.

"Hm- _mmf—_ " The answer, or statement, or question slipped out of Mal's reach as Nate pulled him into a kiss. Still catching up a bit, it took Mal a second to extract his hands from his pockets and get them doing something more useful.

'Something else', ended up being undoing Nate's vest and shirt buttons, which Mal pryed at with a speed born of familiarity and urgency.

Down to the zipper by then, Nate paused to give Mal time to work without their hands tripping together. Instead, grabbed his hips and pulled them flush, grinding against him with eager friction. _Fair’s fair._

"H- _ey_!"

And after a morning stiff with desire, Nate figured they’d met the quota on teasing already. From the sensations flooding through him like liquid fire, it was no mystery whether the two of them were ready.

It thrilled Nate. Like their first time, and the second, and the third and each one after. Maybe it would always be this way. Nerves singing, heart beating so fast it might shatter. A pull in his heart he couldn't ignore, shared between them. He wanted Mal, now and forever.

Groaning, Mal pinched Nate's lower lip between blunt teeth—maybe a _little_ harder than normal. He'd almost finished with Nate's shirt buttons, but the flurry of sensation brought on by the press of their bodies was a little too much to ignore.

Before any kind of rational thought could sway him otherwise, Mal shoved Nate back against the bathroom wall, dust and bits of crumbling wallpaper flaking down into their hair and dusting their shoulders from the light impact. Careful hands pinned Nate in place as Mal picked up where he'd left off, grinding against Nate with a breathless laugh.

Nate’s sharp exhale deepened into a moan, falling into pace with Mal and working a tongue to better use between his teeth. Weak with desire, Nate was glad for the firm wall behind him. Hardly noticed the moldy malodor. With double the feedback, Nate’s nerves sparked and burned until other senses were overwhelmed. Pressure built quickly beneath his slacks, aching at being restrained.

Mal lost himself to it all for another few seconds. Chased the sensations, until they started to build—a familiar twist of pleasure that sat heavy and low in a way that had Mal pulling back regretfully.

Only long enough to gasp in a breath.

Then Mal's hands were back on Nate, loosening his belt, then popping the button on his slacks, aware that if he didn't focus on this _now_ , they'd both end up too far gone to care.

Tilting his head, Nate nudged his brow against Mal’s while he worked the zipper, taking up the task of his shirt, too. With an eager, throaty hum, Nate felt the pressure begin to loosen. But not enough. “Who thought—” a pant, “—jumpsuits were the right idea?”

An amused grunt. "Uh, _you_. I think." Mal fumbled to get Nate's pants down, the material clinging to the suit beneath until he gave them a firm tug. The dropped with the clink of his belt buckle, pooling around Nate's ankles.

_Halfway there._

"Something about—" Mal leaned in, lips finding his way back to Nate's, muffling the rest of his rambling. "—radiation...uh—" Agile fingers felt their way up Nate's chest, finally grasping the jumpsuit's zipper. " _Hm_ —radiation something or other." A sharp yank, and that slid down too.

Finished with Mal’s shirt buttons, Nate grabbed at the other jumpsuit’s zipper, too. “That — doesn’t sound like — something I’d say,” he replied hoarsely, fumbling for leverage to actually pull the tie down. 

In another time and place he might enjoy unwrapping Mal. 

In another time and place he would have been smart enough to start an hour ago, before they were _here._

"You—sure?" He grunted again, this time in frustration. "'Cause I'm—pretty sure _I'm_ the practical one here—" And there sure as hell was _nothing_ practical about any of this.

Mal pawed at Nate's suit, finally giving up on peeling it all the way off in favor of pressing close and wiggling a hand beneath the waistband of Nate's underwear. Distantly, Mal noted Nate's attempt to tackle his remaining layers, but impatience and mischievous desire sunk their claws in deep, and everything else got kicked to the backseat.

Problems for future him. Right now? Mal was having _fun_.

He grinned. Felt the heat _rolling_ off Nate, even before Mal wrapped his fingers around Nate's length and gave it a couple testing strokes.

Nate’s precarious grip on the task at hand faltered. He bucked instinctively against the wandering hand, groaning loudly as his fingers dug into the loose folds of Mal’s shirt. _“Yo-_ ou- _”_ But not really in a state to complain, Nate severed his retort and focused on kissing Mal instead, swaying eagerly into the touch.

Grinning around the press of their lips, Mal breathed out a laugh. Fire burned through his blood, but the way Nate came undone under his touch was a drug of its own.

So Mal indulged the kiss, and pressed closer, continuing to jerk Nate off in slow, lazy motions. Careful not to push _too_ fast. It was almost too easy now, with the bond between them, where all of Mal's pleasure echoed and fed back into Nate's.

Mal indulged _that_ a little too. Slotted their legs together, trying to find friction against Nate's thigh without having to take his hands off of him.

Nate was drowning in it, utterly pliant beneath Mal's proximity. His hunger, his mischievous excitement, that peculiar nameless sensation of how it felt to please a lover and mean so much - Nate felt all of it, tumbling with his own wants and fervors. 

Knowing his own happiness was such an influence on Mal's left an ache somewhere deep inside, wherever the soul lived. With plenty of incentive to give in, Nate spread his legs a little wider, offering Mal a better angle to pleasure with.

Mal's hum of gratitude quickly transitioned into a groan. Like this, it wasn't hard to find a rhythm, each movement tugging on the building tension and sending out fresh sparks of pleasure. The challenge became pacing himself, holding back a little longer.

Nate felt _that,_ too, and deepened the kiss with an eager, rough whine. He gave Mal a needy tug, firm but gentle. Urgent—in the quiet, heartsick way Nate had. Emotion and primitive drive took his senses entirely. Slow, fast, he almost didn’t care. He just wanted Mal. 

Mal let his kisses wander, peppering them feverishly across Nate's face, his jaw, like he wanted to taste every inch of him.

Pressure built. Ached.

Still, Mal kept focus on Nate. On his reactions—to Mal's pleasure, and his own. Adjusted pace and rhythm accordingly, trying to find a happy medium for both of them.

Slowly Nate began to move in rhythm with him, hips rolling into the touch and against Mal’s own palpable heat - even through their clothes. It was like being consumed by flame.

" _God_ , Nate—" Mal mumbled, breathless, laying another line of kisses down his throat, nosing aside the collar of the jumpsuit.

He managed a deep groan between the shallow pants and whines, as another heavy throb of tangled affection and desire coursed through him. Nate’s hands spread up, wrapping around Mal’s neck to bury in his hair and tug him closer. _Closer._ “Mal.” Every ounce of wanting poured into the utterance. 

The way Nate said his name tugged on something deep in Mal's core. Deeper. Somewhere no science could name or map. He let out a sharp exhale, shuddering, the sudden surge of affection that followed making it hard to breathe.

Mal groaned again, chest heaving as he fought for air to keep up with the runaway pace of his heart. There was no way either of them would last like this. He ground against Nate's thigh with renewed desperation.

More kisses. More wordless sighs and moans. Small encouragements whispered against flushed skin. Mal picked up the pace of his hand too, focused on pushing Nate over the edge.

Fingers dug against Mal's scalp, tangled sharp yet somehow soft in the mess of auburn hair. Everything was overwhelming. Nate writhed beneath the flood of sensation, struggling to keep rhythm with a head full of stars and delirium. He didn't approach climax so much as careen toward it, every whisper off Mal's lips a jolt of passion racing them along the precipice. 

Nate made sounds too. Desperate, spellbound songs only ever offered to Mal. Each sigh spoke of something far deeper than any lust of infatuation could hope to comprehend. And when Nate came he cried out loudly, thrusting stiff-spined and jelly-legged against Mal, burying into his neck and nuzzling him fiercely in search of comfort against the cacophony of pleasure. 

Mal gently eased him through the aftershocks, his free hand now moving to better support Nate, who seemed more than a little unsteady on his feet.

Clinging tightly, Mal nuzzled back, groaning again with mingled pleasure and frustration as he chased his own release. Between Nate's writhing and the switch in rhythm, Mal lost just enough momentum to hold him back.

"N- _ate_ —" He mumbled, panting, an edge of something like frustrated amusement creeping into Mal's tone.

Nate answered with suckling kisses against Mal's neck, slowly finding stable feet again. Coming down was hardly an option, with Mal still wound tight, and every sensation flowing through them both. Urgency and relief, entwined. Nate could hardly breathe. "I love you," he encouraged in a cracked voice, letting one hand float down over Mal's torso and teasing at the soft, sensitive skin just below his waistband.

Arching into Nate, around him, Mal whined and bucked against the touch. Shifted, and buried his face against Nate's shoulder and managed to recapture some kind of rhythm.

The ecstasy of closeness and the drag of pressure, of tension stretching Mal tight enough it felt like something might break, was blinding. Heated breath spilled over Nate's skin. Mal withdrew the hand he'd hand still shoved down the front of Nate's pants, used it to brace himself against the wall—to keep them _both_ on their feet.

The wandering hand feathered temptingly over hot skin and sensitive hair, and Nate murmured sweet words laced with wanting. The feel of Mal’s approaching climax rolled over Nate, too, steering his efforts to push it over the precipice - and keeping his heart rampant. 

It didn't take long. Mal came with a muffled cry, hips stuttering against Nate a few more times, then moved to brace a palm flat against the wall, sucking in ragged breaths. He kept a tight hold on Nate. Supported him, even as Mal panted for breath, eyes squeezed shut.

Nate moaned with him, the second surge enough to blot out vision and sound entirely for a handful of seconds. He floated, suspended only by touch and taste. “M-a _al_ …” 

The arm wrapped behind Mal’s shoulder tightened, helping Nate pull himself up a bit more. His kisses pressed into Mal’s hair, against his temple, down over his ear where Nate whispered other things too, soothing and utterly, completely satisfied. 

The boneless kind of bliss that always followed rolled over Mal in gentle waves. He shivered at Nate's touch.

Mal felt a little unsteady on his feet now, too, but between Nate and the wall behind, at least they weren't in any danger of falling. He huffed out a soft laugh. Tilted his head to nose against Nate, humming.

Gradually, other things filtered back in. Sweat cooling on his skin. The now considerably less gratifying rub of clothes against oversensitive skin, and the wetness soaking into his boxers. _Hrm._

Mal grimaced. Still worth it, but—

"Yeah, you're right," he grumbled. "No more jumpsuits. Jumpsuits are terrible." Layers, in general, seemed to be the bane of their existence.

Another little laugh. Mal nuzzled at Nate, tilting his head until he could press a few kisses across Nate's face. Grinned. "Your turn to do laundry, too."

He grumbled an agreement, finding it hard in the present moment to value the security a suit offered. Mal’s own discomfort shifted through, too. Nate laughed softly, “My turn? So like always, then.” 

"Oh, hush." Mal snickered.

Other hand drifting back up, Nate stroked Mal’s side and hummed. “I love you,” he repeated, tilting his head to kiss back. _Always will._

Mal melted into the gesture, even faint discomfort fading away as he murmured back, "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> You can follow [Fyris](https://saltsealed.tumblr.com/) and [me](https://lookbluesoup.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and search our [Silver Linings](https://lookbluesoup.tumblr.com/tagged/silver-linings) ship tag :D
> 
> Also on [Pillowfort! We’ll be uploading lots of other stuff there surrounding their various AUs!](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1881769)


End file.
